


need a primitive fix

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Kink Bingo 2015, Texts From Last Night, always-a-girl!Jason, vauge AU is vague, whole lotta trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(603): We were walking to the bar with a group of people and literally made 4 stops in people's lawns garages or random walls for him to eat me out</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a primitive fix

**Author's Note:**

> for my faaaaaave ohmcgee. also for the "in public" square of my kink bingo card.

Bruce has his arm around her shoulder, warm and heavy and strong as they make their way to a bar that Roy swears is the _best_ one in the city. Jay's not listening, isn't really paying attention to _anything_ except the way Bruce keeps touching her, brushing her hair back from her face, touching the skin on her wrists, pulling her away from the others with them and –

"Again?" Jay asks, and Bruce doesn't say anything, just _looks_ at her and licks his lips, eyes dark with the kind of want that makes Jay want to shove him down and ride him until her muscles just can't take it anymore.

They're walking through some quiet little _neighborhood_ but Bruce doesn't care, just eases her back against the side of someone's house and drops to his knees, and Jay is _so_ glad she went with a dress tonight.

Bruce rolls the dress up and she's still messy from the last time he did this ten _minutes_ ago, when he tongued her pussy for so long that they practically had to _run_ to catch up with the others.

Jay knows she should be quiet, but when Bruce gets his tongue in her, adds one of those huge fucking fingers that she's been thinking about since that first night after the show, she loses it, whines and grabs Bruce by the hair so she can get him deeper. She wants to shove him backward on the grass, get him _inside_ of her, but he's so fucking strong, holds her flat against the wall until she comes again.

This time, Roy and the rest of the band wait for them a half a block away, sharing a joint between them. Jay plucks it from Roy's fingers, takes a hit and leans in toward Bruce so he can suck the smoke from her mouth.

"Christ," she hears Roy say, when shotgunning turns into making out on the sidewalk, Bruce lifting her up by the waist so she can get closer to him, just fucking climb him like a tree.

"Jay, the bar is like a _block_ away, can't you guys –"

Jay turns back to look at him. "So we'll catch up. Meet us there."

Roy gives her a _look_ , but he and Wally take off, and Bruce brushes the hair from her face again, says, "Are you sure you don't want to join your friends?"

Jay puts her hand over his where it's cupping her ass, moves it back until his fingers are in her pussy again, and Bruce lets out this soft sound like he's _dying_.

"They'll understand," Jay says, and in the same breath that Bruce puts a third finger into her she says, "Fuck me."

She clings tight to him as he carries her off the sidewalk, through someone's lawn, and it's late and the lights are all off but that doesn't really _excuse_ Bruce pushing her up against some stranger's garage, dragging her onto his dick and fucking her into the wall.

"God," Bruce keeps saying with each desperate thrust. "God, god, _Jay_."

"Yeah," Jay says. She grabs him by the hair, leaves wet kisses all over his face, tasting sweat and her own come. Anyone could see them; all it would take is for someone to _look_ out their window and there they'd be, fucking like horny teenagers, Jay's legs wrapped around Bruce's waist while he pounds into her.

"You," Bruce says. "I've never – never wanted –"

"Ssh," she says. "Just come for me, Bruce. I want you to eat me out again when I'm dripping with you."

That gets Bruce to shut up, gets him to thrust so fast and hard that the garage rattles behind them, gets him to grip her so hard she's going to have handprints on her ass and the thing of it is she doesn't even _care_ because she feels so _good_.

Bruce comes with a choked off groan, and it's only when he lowers her to the ground that Jay realizes she lost a shoe somewhere along the way. She giggles, and Bruce smiles up at her. 

"Well, we can't have that," he says, and he lifts both her legs onto his shoulder, holds her tightly while he sucks and slurps the come out of her, cleans her up and then licks her clit until she comes again, beating her fists on the garage door.

She comes, and Bruce still doesn't _stop_ , keeps eating her like he was fucking made for it, licks her pussy until Jay can't take it anymore and she has to push him away. When he pulls back, the look he gives her is so filthy, mouth all glazed with her and eyes so _dark_ , that she almost tells him to keep going, see if they can go for five.

But she _really_ wants to get drunk and fuck him again, too, so she slides her dress back into place, and Bruce stands up, and they finally make it to the damn bar just to see Roy being escorted off the premises.

"Your place?" Jay asks, looking up at Bruce.

"Mm," Bruce agrees. "If we can make it that far."

They call a cab on account of Jay being half-barefoot, and Jay curls up in his lap and blows him during the ten minute drive back to Bruce's apartment. Bruce tips the cab driver _really_ well.


End file.
